Conventional smart phone applications can take an audio source and make adjustments to the audio in the smart phone and then transmit the adjusted audio via WiFi or Bluetooth® to an amplifier and speaker combination, possibly including a DSP, for presentation of the audio. The quality of the adjustments made in the application is less than that of hardwired connection. Adjustments made inside the application are simple fixed effects which cannot reproduce full DSP functionality. There are lots of Wi-Fi DSP products in market, but a Wi-Fi connection has latency issues. The Wi-Fi connection is not stable. The Wi-Fi DSP has to use RAM and other components, which makes the Wi-Fi DSP solution too expensive and oversized. It is possible to use a computer cable for DSP adjustments, but that solution is inconvenient and not portable.
What is needed is a system for performing the audio adjustments inside the DSP, in order to obtain a higher quality sound. The present invention using Bluetooth® DSP is much cheaper, compact, portable, the connection is stable, and it has no latency issue.